Classes
There are many classes in the Celes Arca game, one can change class when completing special missions, if he/she is at a sufficient level. Each class has it advantages and disavantages, its own skills and abilities, and one cannot change once it has chosen its class, so choose well ! Novice (Level 1) The first class when starting the game is Novice. Novices don't have any special abilities. Skills Heat Blast (Attack) *Needs **Tree level 1 ***Level 1 ***Pretty Corus x 1 OR Shellbeast Thorn (1) ***20 Zell *Costs : 2MP *Effects : Fire damage to one enemy *Sell price : 10 Zell Power Up 0 (Passive) *Needs **Tree level 2 ***Level 1 ***Pretty Corus x 1 ***20 Zell *Costs : 0MP (?) *Effects : Strength + 1 Gain Break *Heal pain (?) lvl 1 : restore some HP Class change *Condition : Finish the change class examination (?) quest from Vitt (Level 5 needed) *Classes : **Fighter **Mage **Gunner Fighter (Level 5) Characteristics High attack and life points Skills see Skill list (Fighter) Gain Break Power swipe lvl 1 Class change *Condition : lvl65, finish the superior class change examination (?) quest from Hugues (?) *Classes : **Knight **Barbarian Gunner (Level 5) Characteristics - High evasion Skills Heal Shot L1: (Support) *Costs: 6MP *Unlock Requirements: Light Corus (3) + 400Z *Effects: Fire an HP recovery beam Break Strike L1: (Attack) *Costs: 4MP *Unlock Requirements: Solid Corus (3) + 400Z *Effects: Break through enemy defenses Pinpoint L1: (?) *Costs: 1MP *Unlock Requirements: Solid Corus (3) + 200Z *Effects: Always hit with your attack *Note: in rare cases causes instant death Double Strike L1: (Attack) *Costs: 3MP *Unlock Requirements: Pretty Corus (3) + 400Z *Effects: A multi-hit attack Poison Needle L1: (Attack) *Costs: ? *Unlock Requirements: Pretty Corus (3) + Conana Seed (1) + 3600Z *Effects: Poison Foes Unstatus a L1: (Support) *Costs: ? *Unlock Requirements: Light Corus (3) + Dikol Seed (1) + Tree Root (1) + 1800Z *Effects: Cure poison/sleep/curse Accuracy Up L1: (Upgrade) *Unlock Requirements: Pretty Corus (1) + 100Z *Effects: Raise accuracy (head) Evasion Up L1: (?) *Costs: ? *Unlock Requirements: Solid Corus (1) + 50Z *Effects: Raise Evasion (under) Double Strike L2: (Attack) *Costs: 5MP *Unlock Requirements: Pretty Corus (9) + Thin Rage (9) + 1600Z *Effects: A multi-hit attack Break Strike L2: (Attack) *Costs: 8MP *Unlock Requirements: Solid Corus (9) + Yellow Crystal S (9) + 800Z *Effects: Break through enemy defenses Anesthetic: (Attack) *Costs: 6MP *Unlock Requirements: Pretty Corus (9) + Emerald Ore (9) + 3600Z *Effects: Put foes to sleep *Note: Shown when you unlock Poison Heal Shot L2: (Support) *Costs: 10MP *Unlock Requirements: Light Corus (9) + Swishy Drop (9) + 1600Z *Effects: Fire an HP recovery beam Accuracy Up L2: (Upgrade) *Unlock Requirements: Pretty Corus (2) + Thin Rage (1) + 400Z *Effects: Raise accuracy (head) Double Strike L3: (Attack) *Costs: 7MP *Unlock Requirements: Pretty Corus (18) + Ruby Ore (15) + 2450Z *Effects: A multi-hit attack Paralyze: (Attack) *Costs: 6MP *Unlock Requirements: Light Corus (18) + Onyx Ore (8) + White Crystal S (7) + Raptor Feather (1) + 1800Z *Effects: Fire an HP recovery beam *Note: Shown when you unlock Anesthetic Heal Shot L3: (Support) *Costs: ? *Unlock Requirements: Solid Corus (18) + Opal Ore (16) + Dragon Meat (1)+ 2450Z *Effects: Fire an HP recovery beam Accuracy Up L3: (Upgrade) *Unlock Requirements: Pretty Corus (6) + White Crystal S (6) + Spirit Sand (1) + 900Z *Remake Requirements: Pretty Corus (6) + Red Crystal S (6) + Ragged Rag (4) + 900Z *Effects: Raise accuracy (head) Gain Break Heavy Lock On (L1): Regular attack to all enemies with high possibility to inflict Petrify status Class change Category:Class Mage (Level 5) Characteristics High MP and Magic Attack Skills Vanse (L1) : (Attack) *Costs: 1 MP *Hits 1 foe with a punch-like magic blow. Ignis (L1) : (Attack) *Costs: 3 MP *Hits 1 foe with fire magic. Aqua (L1) : (Attack) *Costs: 3 MP *Hits 1 foe with water magic. Winde (L1) : (Attack) *Costs: 3 MP *Hits 1 foe with wind magic. Terra (L1) : (Attack) *Costs: 3 MP *Hits 1 foe with earth magic. Electa (L1) : (Attack) *Costs: 3 MP *Hits 1 foe with thunder magic. Stealth (L1) : (Support) *Costs: ??? MP *Raises evasion Gain Break Vanetia (L1) : Hitting all foes with powerful magic. Class change